Beyblade: Thief Encounter
by Freedra Kyes
Summary: um, basically here, the bladebreakers unknowingly make friends with thieves, who end up hlping them more than what they would have thought.
1. Prologue

Hey, guys, as you know, I own nothing from this.

But first, to give you some info on my three characters (yes, mine)....

Skylar/ Sinbad: Day: blue hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

Night: dark brown hair, gray contacts.

He's tanned and slightly muscular. And 18.

Erika/ Eris: (the narrator) Day: shoulder length pink hair, green contacts

Night: waist length dirty blond hair, blue-gray eyes.

She's slightly light and rather thin. Also 18.

Dan/ Phoebos: Day: Stocking cap, fake facial hair, and black contacts.

Night: black afro type thing, brown eyes.

He's an African, and very smart. Also 18.

Alright, now that you've met my characters, let's get to the story. You'll also see why they've got two different looks.

Prologue

"Hey, Skylar, watch where you throw that grappling hook," I said. "You're lucky this is a practice run, or we would have been caught before we entered."

"Sorry, Erika," he replied. "Maybe we should take a break."

"You'd think after five years together, we'd get this right," another boy said.

"Yeah, but, Dan, there's room for error," I noted. "That's why we have to try our hardest. Anyways, we probably should be going, or we'll waste prime hours. So, where are we going again?"

"Russia," our tech-guy, Dan, said.

"Russia? But it's winter in Russia," I said.

"Yeah," Skylar added, "and friggen' cold, too."

"One more thing," I added as we neared the targeted area, "Don't forget the code names. Skylar, you're Sinbad. Dan, you're Phoebos. And I'm Eris. All right, don't forget, or you're dead!"

When the copter landed, we were outside an old-school abbey.

"Nice," Sky commented and we went to work; Skylar getting the hook up without a hitch. I went first, and when I climbed up, I noticed someone walking around outside.

"Cheese it, guys; someone's out there. Stay there; I'm going to check it out," and I hopped over the wall and crept up to the person, a boy with dual shades of blue hair, but what I noticed was that he wore no sleeves. Either he was used to it, or he was just plain crazy.

I moved silently closer.

"Who's there?" he demanded. Both his voice and his presence demanded respect.

I remained silent and tried to get away.

"Hey, you, get back here."

'Oh, shit,' I thought. Nothing is scarier than a thief running for their life, so I ran harder.

"Hold it right there," and I felt a hard hand grip my arm, and I halted immediately, hopefully giving tome to my comrades, and if they were smart enough, they'd leave me here.

I took out my knife and slashed his arm.

He let go out of pain and tried to stop his now freely running blood, while I ran and jumped the abbey wall and ran back to the chopper. Sometimes, I'm glad they aren't that smart.

"D'ya get it?" I asked.

"No," Dan said. "Too many traps. They have heat-sensitive floors, weight-sensitive floors, heat and weight sensitive floors. They even have places where spikes jet out at you and the floor opens, dropping you into rabid piranhas."

"And they can't even afford heat," Skylar added.

"I was able to disable their alarms; that was the easy part, but we could have used you in there."

"Sorry, but I was busy," I said, holding up my blood-stained knife.

"You killed someone?" Skylar asked.

"I was caught," I replied, "I slashed his arm."

"Oh."

"So what am I looking at?"

"The weight sensitive flooring is time release, meaning you can only be on one place there for a certain amount of time. You can't touch the heat sensitive floorings, or they'll copy your heat signature."

"Sounds easy enough," I said sarcastically.

"It gets better," Dan said, matching my sarcasm. "The ceilings for the rabid piranhas are weight sensitive, and they'll drop into the pool. The floors are, well, you can't step on them or they'll open up, dropping you in. The spikes are laser triggered, so you'll need aerosol smoke to see the lasers, then there are parts and traps that we haven't even seen."

"Yet they don't have heat? Sounds a little redundant if you ask me," I commented.

"It's only to keep the heat-sensitive floors from screwing up."

"Hey, I've got an idea. Anyone try the air vents?"

"Um...." Skylar said

"Well, no," Dan admitted.

"Go figure, did they have them?"

"Couldn't tell."

"Ah, ok then. Are you even sure it's been developed yet?"

"Yeah. It was used in the World Tournament."

"That's right. It was powerful. We need to get it or else it may fall into the wrong hands if it isn't already."

The next night, I went in alone. Dan was right, no heat. 'This must be where the heat-sensitive flooring is,' I thought. And there was an air vent, though it was too small, could still come in handy. I jumped up and caught the bar that stretched across the width of the hall and swung from bar to free bar until the heat sensitive floor past.

"You're at the weight sensitive flooring now," Dan said through my earpiece. I also noticed that the bars to the air vent ended where the weight floors began. 'How convenient,' I thought. 'A bit too cliché for my tastes.'

"Right," I whispered, jumping down and doing back flip after back flip across the floor.

"Heat and weight sensitive flooring," I heard, so I jumped back on the bars that conveniently started as the flooring ended, and the heat and weight sensitive flooring began, and swung across hall until I noticed a larger air duct, so I climbed inside and crawled through until I reached the room.

'This must be it,' I thought and I proceeded with caution.

First I sprayed the aerosol smoke to locate any lasers, and, sure enough, I found some. Carefully I wound my way through, having gotten down to the vent and right before I grabbed it, I tripped a laser, and an incredibly loud siren rang. Despite everything, I grabbed it and clambered back into the air vent and went back through, but instead of heading towards an exit, I ended up in someone's room.

"You!" a commanding voice said once I popped my head out of the vent.

"Yes, me," I retorted, letting myself fall out of the vent and landing on my feet. "I haven't much time, so let me through."

As I headed to the window, he grabbed my arm.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"None of your business," and I slashed at him again with my knife, the item safely in my pocket, but he had expected it and grabbed my armed hand with his free one.

I had no choice in what I did next, so in order to make him let go, I kicked him in the......yeah.

When he let go, due to, what I figured to be, immense pain, I ran towards the window and jumped and fell about two or three stories, rolled and kept going until I reached the chopper and climbed in. Skylar signaled the guy to take off and we where flying back home.

"Did you get it?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Black Dranzer.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, Erika, Skylar, Dan, Kai and Ray are 18.

Tyson, Hil, and Max are 17

Kenny is 16.

Present

It's been a year since our last big heist, and it's been pretty dull.

Dan and Skylar go to a prep school for boys while I go to an ordinary public school.

In school, I sat down at my desk and took out a mirror and adjusted my pink wig. Everyone knows I wear one, they just don't know why.

"Hey, Erika," someone said above me.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Hil," I replied.

Hilary's this busy-body at the school; heck, she pretty much runs the class, cause the teacher's too shy. Hil is constantly buggin' this one kid, Tyson. I s'pose it's only to cheese him off, cause she likes him.

Tyson 's always actin' like a big shot. I'd like to put him in his place with an old-fashioned street fight. No guns, knives or any sort of weapons at all, just bare fists and anything goes.

But then, I remembered that that wouldn't be the "Erika" I show these people. I guess good ole "Eris"'ll have to take him out. I smiled to myself.

Then a cry of, "Tyson! You're late!" Hil said to the boy with the hat that slid through the door a second after the bell started ringing.

"No way!" he retorted, "I—."

"You two fight like a married couple," I interrupted. "Can we please skip this? Ty, the bell started ringing before you came in. You are late."

"Says you," he snapped.

"Says everyone," I shot back.

"Says wh--."

But I never gave him a chance to finish that, cause I fed him a knuckle sandwich up the nose.

"Now, will you take your seat?" I asked sweetly.

He glared, but went to his seat anyways.

After I sat back down, I realized that I had blown it. Oh well, maybe they didn't notice. I mean, I've heard people tell me that one day he'd make me snap.

After class, I went back to Tyson's desk.

"Hey," I said, "Sorry 'bout the knuckler. It was just a bad day.

I didn't break your nose, did I?

He glared me, but then he grinned and said, "Naw. Hey, you can come to watch us blade if you want to."

"Mmm..sure; mind if I bring a few friends? Only two, I promise."

"Yeah, sure; go to this address."

"Great; they go to this prissy private boys' school, so I'm going to have to be careful. They don't really like girls at that place. Later."

As I walked out, I stopped and thought about how I was going to get there, pulled out my keys and headed towards my scooter, started it and went.

As I got there, I decided to leave my helmet and shades on.

"Hello?" I said, disguising my voice to more of a males' over the com. "Are Dan Hikari and Skylar Manwey free?"

"Yes, just a second," and I waited.

While I waited, I saw a dual bluenette that I recognized to be that same guy I had encountered in Russia at that abbey.

I was glad to have my helmet and shades on.

The guy looked at me; then did a double take, like saying, "Do I know you?"

"Hey, Erika," I spun around and saw Dan, the afro dude with the fake face hair and the stocking cap, and Skylar, a tanned dude with his blue eyes and glasses, which suit him better than his brown wig and gray contacts, behind me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Not a whole lot. You?"

"Well, I've been invited to a beyblade practice. Wanna come?"

"Um, sure, got nothing better to do," Skylar said.

"Great, c'mon," and Skylar took his skateboard, which Dan tricked out with a hidden motor, and Dan hitched a ride with me and we left.

As we neared a really nice home, we began to slow down.

"So, my homie brought new peeps to the pad," an old dude said.

"Word up," I replied taking off my helmet and shades.

"Come for a lesson in...." and he held up a sword.

"That?" I asked, "We've mastered that, dude. Later." And I put the shades in my pocket.

"Grandpa," Tyson said, "Don't." Then he turned to me and asked, "Hey, who are they?"

"This is Dan," I said, motioning towards Dan, "and that's Skylar, the prep schoolers."

"Ok, well, we're all in the back so c'mon."

Dan, Skylar, and I followed Tyson to the back, making sure to take off our shoes if we went in.

"Hey, guys!" he said, "I've got some new guys."

"Really...." said a Chinese blader. I studied him carefully. Extremely long hair, white Chinese shirt, almost ceremonial type with the long front and back and the short sides, black fingerless hand gloves and a red bandana, both with the ying-yangs and dark blue pants and.... my eyes went a bit lower, oh, yeah, he was cute, but what got me were his eyes. There was a sort of innocent glow to his honey-brown eyes. An innocence I've long forgotten and an innocence I vaguely remember.

He introduced himself, "I'm Ray Kon and that over there," he pointed to an enthusiastic blonde boy, "is Max."

"Really nice to meet you all, um, the afro is Dan, Skylar's the other boy, and I'm Erika. It's nice to meet ...." I got side tracked by the dual bluenette that just walked over, "you."

Ray looked concerned at me; then looked to whom I was staring at.

"Do you know him?" he asked.

"No," I said, "He looks familiar."

"Oh, well, that's Kai Hawatari; he's........."

"Russian," I interrupted.

Ray looked at me oddly. "Well, yeah," he said, "but I was going to say that he's the captain of the team."

"Hm? Oh, really?" Then I walked over to Kai.

"Hey," I said.

He looked at me.

"I've heard you got slashed by a knife during a break in and you still have the scar; is it true?"

He gave me an odd look. "I don't know who you heard it from, but," he said, pulling his right glove down, "yes, I do have a scar from an attack."

I looked at the knife mark in his arm, the mark I had caused.

"Did you see the person?"

"Twice," he replied.

I nodded.

"Why did you ask?"

"Like I said, I simply wanted to prove a rumor true. You have a lot of fans out there. You never know what they'll say."

He nodded but still looked confused.

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Erika," and I walked back to Skylar and Dan.

"Is it him?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Do you think he recognized you?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "Probably not."

Then Kai came over to our little group and said to me, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I really don't think so."

He nodded and he walked away.

"He does seem to recognize you," Skylar whispered.

"Let's hope he doesn't remember, though."

Then my pager went off.

"What's that?" Max asked.

"Sorry, that's mine," I said and I looked at you.

"IMPORTANT MISSION" it read.

"Guys," I said to Skylar and Dan, "We've got a job." Then I went to Tyson and his friends and said, "Look, we've gotta motor; see ya at school," and I put on my helmet and shades and Dan, Skylar and I left.

"So, what's this about?" Skylar said through our com system.

"Don't know," I said, "but we gotta get back to the hang out."

And we drove to the hang out, which was more like an abandoned hotel.

"Hello?" Skylar called, "Excuse me? Is our employer here?"

"Yeah," a guy's voice said, and four cloaked figures stepped forward.

"Guys, relax," I said, "It's Ozuma and the Saint Shields."

"What?" Ozuma said amazed, "How'd you know?"

"Who do you think got the info on you for the BBA?" I said pulling off my pink wig and shaking my real hair loose.

"You!"

"Yes, me. You needed something?"

"Yeah," Joseph said, "We need some experts to steal our bit beasts back from the Bladebreakers."

"Burgal back the Bladebreakers bit-beasts? Sounds like a tongue-twister," Skylar said. "Betcha can't say that 10 times fast."

"Well, you would know," Miriam said, "As you cause some girls' tongues to twist."

"You calling me a male whore?" he asked defensively.

"Well if the shoe fits......" she said.

That snapped him; Skylar looked as though he would pound her into the ground.

"Yo, Sin, go get ready," then I turned back to the S.S. "Where'd you want us to go?"

"This address," and Ozuma handed me a card, and I looked at it. This address looked familiar, but I paid no attention to it.

"Okay."

"You don't get all four; you don't get paid," Dunga said.

"Whoa," Dan said sarcastically. "Easy, Big Guy, we're the best in the business."

"We know," Ozuma said. "That's why we came to you."

"So, when do you want then?" Skylar asked.

"Next week's the latest."

"Okay, let's get ready. We'll see you later, Saints."

Ozuma nodded and the S.S. left.

"So, where's this place?" Dan asked, walking over.

I ripped some of the fake hair off his face. "We'll know when we get there."

"Ow!"

I laughed mischievously. "Oops, sorry, well, it's gotta come off for the job."

After a minute or two, we got our gear together.

"Okay, let's move," I said and we headed towards the targeted place.

"Man, this house," Skylar said.

"Yeah, I know, Sin," I said; then, "God! This is Tyson's house!"

"What?" Sinbad and Phoebus said.

"Tyson and his friends are the Bladebreakers."

"No way!" Skylar said.

"Can't be," Dan commented.

"Guys, this is the house. Well, we'd better'd get this over with."

"C'mon, Sin, let's go." And Sinbad and I headed in.

Once we were in, I whispered, "Get those two's and I'll get the other two's"

I slowly walked towards the two boys I assigned myself to, slowly taking Dranzer. As I moved towards the other, Ray, I watched him as I gently looked for Driger, which was under his pillow. As I slowly drew it out, I felt a hand enclose my wrist. I looked at the no longer sleeping boy who looked shocked to see me. I kicked him as best I could, and he let go. Skylar wasn't there any longer, so I ran as hard as I could, sticking the blades into my pocket, but I knew I Ray was catching up.

After a while, I felt something, probably him, tackle me.

He turned me over, and I looked up at him seeing the furry in his honeyed colored eyes.

I threw him off me and went into a fighter's stance.

He got up and looked at me panting.

"It's either that or more running."

As he got ready to attack, I took off in the other direction, trying to lose him.

I looked back and ran into a wire fence.

"I guess I don't know my way around here as well as I thought," I said, turning around.

"Guess not," he agreed, then demanded, "Now give me my Driger!"

"I can't; I'm doing my job, Ray!" Then I shut my mouth and mentally cursed myself. His name slipped out of my mouth.

"How did..." he began.

"You're famous, Kon," I snapped. "Everyone knows your name," and I ran towards him and flipped over his head and ran the other way.

Every few yards, I looked behind me to see if he was still following me, and, sure enough, he was. Then I found a brick wall that was just low enough for me to jump over, but high enough to hide my next move.

I jumped over the wall; then hid in some shadows and waited for Ray.

About a second later, he jumped over the wall and kept running down the alley while I rejumped the wall and got away.......

Or so I thought.......


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to:

Xx Shadow Wolf xX2—your words mean a lot to me. Thanks a lot.

"You again?" a dual bluenette said, "Why is it that when I'm being thieved, you're always there?" I ran straight into Kai.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked, "I'm the best in the business."

"Well, the business' best is going to get caught."

"You really want another scar, don't you?"

He didn't answer, so I started to leave, but he moved into my way.

"Look, either you move out of my way," I said moving to go the other way, but he blocked me again. "Or I'll end u doing somethng I'll regret."

"Like what?" he asked.

I turned him around and pressed the edge of my knife to his throat, almost drawing blood.

"Now let me pass," I said, coming around, my knife still at his throat, "and I will spare your life."

Before I left, though, I leaned foward, making sure not to press the blade any further into his throat, so close that there was barely an inch between us, and I roughly kissed his lips.

I felt him tense up, and as I left, I said, "By the way, the name's Eris; learn it." And I left him shocked. I knew I wouldn't be followed.

As I neared the hang out, I reachd into my pocket I had thought I stuck the two blades in only to discover that they weren't in there..................

Hmm....mayby i should just end it here............

maybe i should quit now 

What do you think? 

Mmmm......Naw.

............because I had stuck them in the other pocket.

'Hehe, oops,' I thought, as I went inside.

"Password," I heard as someone jumped me.

"You suck Skylar," I said.

"Erika?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not the password."

"I know; that's because we don't have one."

"Maybe we should have one."

"Ok, 'Skylar sucks' is the password."

"Only if you have a death wish," he said putting on a blue wig. He was already wearing his glasses. (And you _can_ see his eyes, thank you very much.)

"Yeah, but first I'd like to get a boyfriend."

"It that it?"

"Well, possibly get married, and...."

"Okay, I get it."

"Relax, I was only joking about the password."

"So did you get them?" he asked.

"Get what?" I asked.

"The blades."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said, "But...I don't know. Something about this doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean," he replied.

"When I took the Chinese one's, Ray's, he caught up to me and demanded that he give him is Driger back. And the same thing pretty much happened with Kai."

"Yeah, I had pretty much the same experience."

"What if we're wrong and we're stealing for hte baddies? What if they're actually the true owners of the four."

"What? They look like amateurs. These are the four most powerful beasts every."

"Looks aren't everything, Sky," I said, "What if we were tricked? It's not like it hasn't happened before. Like with thw whole Black Dranzer thing. After I tripped the alarm, I didn't see or hear guards coming. And I stole it for the leader of those scientists! It just went from bad to worse."

"That was only once," he argued.

"I don't like this, Sky, and I'm thinking you don't like it very much yourself. Sky, this is wrong. We need to take them back and...."

"And what?" Skylar yelled, "We're thieves; we get paid to do this sort of thing!"

"We steal from the bad," I countered, "Not the good. And those people felt bad."

"Look, if we did make a mistake, we can always steal them back."

"I guess," I said, ready to go out into the world, disguise and all. "I'm going for a walk. I'll catch you later," and I walked out.

After a few blocks, I felt someone bump into me.

"Ray?" I asked.

"Erika?" he said, "Wow, I need your help."

"Whatcha need help for?"

"Last night, someone stole Driger away from me and the others' blades last night."

"Oh, really?" I asked in fake curiosity. "It must have been awful."

"But the weird thing was that the theif, a girl, she knew my name."

"Because you're famous, right?"

"Yeah, but not that famous," he answered. "She looked as though she had never really heard of beyblading."

Truth of it was, that I really hadn't. I mean, I owned one, but I didn't practice much due to the unpredictable hours of work and school and school activities.

"So," Thta's a wig, right?" he asked cautiously.

"What? This?" I asked pointing to the pink hair on my head. "Yeah."

"What's underneath there?"

"You're starting to sound like Tyson."

"Sorry, but still, don't change the subject."

"Why do you want to know anyways?"

"You don't have anything to hide, do you?"

"What's with the fifth degree?" I asked.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No big; hey, listen," I said as i blew the job. I just knew that there was something wrong with it. "I think I know where your blades are."

"Really?" his face and especially his eyes lit up. "Where?"

"I can't tell you," I told him. "But meet me here tonight and I'll give them to you."

"Alright, but you have to promise me that you won't bail."

"I promise that even if I don't have them, I'll come back."

"Okay."

"And if I don't come back, I promise I will send a friend in my stead. So, I won't totally bail."

"Alright then," he said uncertainly.

"Cool, see you later."

"Yeah."

Before I left, Ipecked him on the cheek.

At the hangout, I grabbed Driger adn Dranzer and then went looking for the other two.

I went into Skylar's room and found the other two. Once I had those two, I went back into my room.

"So, this is where you run off to," a very familiar, gruff male's voice said.....

Sorry, but I think I'll have to cut y'all off now, later!


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who will or have reviewed! You're coments mean a lot to me.

"How...Why...How did you get here?" I asked the person.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked me.

"Of course I do," I replied.

"Well, after that kiss, you thought you weren't being followed, did you?"

"What's it to you?" I asked defensively.

"Everything," he said walking into the light, the light toying with his dual shades of hair.

"You son of a..."

"I wouldn't go there, Eris. Or should I say Erika?" Kai said.

"What makes you think that Eris is my name?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Erika; I know the truth."

"Do you?" I asked innocently, "Do you really?"

"Yes, I do," he said pulling off my pink wig, exposing my real locks that tumbled down past my shoulders.

"You're not going to tell anyone," I told him.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do?"

I kicked him in the head, knocking him out. "That's how," I said to the unconcious boy. I brough out some rope and tied him up, and taped his mouth shut and shoved him into my closet.

Before I left, I put my pink wig back on and locked my door. Then I went to meet Ray.

When I got there, I said, "Hi."

"Hey," he replied; then looked into my eyes. "Do you wear contacts?"

"Huh?"

"One of your eyes is blue and the other's green."

I reached into my pocket and grabbed a small mirror and found out that I had lost a green lens from the little skirmish with Kai. "Yeah, I lost one, though, they're only for dress," I said, "So it's no big deal."

"Um, okay."

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure," he said; then asked, "Did you say something about knowing where our blades are?"

"Yeah," I said. I knew Sky and Dan wouldn't be too happy with me, so I said, "I thought I did. I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong."

"That's okay," he replied melencholily. "At least you tried."

Oh, God, as if I didn't feel bad enough. I simply smiled, but I guess I didn't fool him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason; nevermind."

"All right,then. I'm going to go now."

"No, wait," he said. Ray walked toward me and gently set his lips onto mine in a slow innocent kiss. "Later," he said, and left me with your basic shock.

That sealed it. I knew I had to retrieve the bitbeasts, so I sneaked back into the room I called my own. As I unlocked the door, I heard a faint muffle from with in. I opened the door and went inside, unlocked a secret compartment and took the beyblades from it. Then I headed to my closet and saw Kai, still bound and gagged.

"Here's Dranzer, take care of it," I said then set him free, and I left, without my disguise, to find Ray.

When I did, I saw him standing on a bridge. I crept up behind him and whispered, "Surprize."

He jumped, spun around, got mad, and grabbed me by the throat.

"Easy, boy," I said, "Cool it. I didn't come to die; I came to give you these," and I held out Driger, Draciel and Dragoon. I continued,"I found out that my employer wasn't so good."

"Uh, thanks." He let go of my throat.

"Oh, by the way, if you do run into the Saint Shields, don't battle them. I heard that they've improoved their blades," and I as I left, I heard him say, "Thanks."

'No problem" I thought.

End of Chapter 3 Sorry guys!


End file.
